


A goodbye and new beginning

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke is forced to face reality





	A goodbye and new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: „Don't let them tame you.“

„So, what's going with you and this boy?“

Zeke finally dared to look up and to meet the eyes of his grandfather. Warm and friendly as ever, still a faint, hilarious sparkling in them. What a contrast to his face, gray and haggard, like the rest of the former so athletic body. Tears were burning hot in Zeke's eyes, but he fought them back. Maybe he would cry later, in his garage, when he was alone again.

„What boy,“ he asked and tried to hide the trembling in his voice.

His grandfather smiled weakly.  
„You've talked about him often lately. The boy with this blue eyes.“

„Oh. Casey. We are lab partner in chemistry. He's a bit geeky but smart.“

„That's all?“

Zeke blinked, suddenly feeling nervous. He had never been able to fool his grandpa. The only one who had ever cared about him, believed in him. How could he disappoint him with the truth? A truth he was barely able to accept himself.

„I'm old, Zeke, almost blind, and the cancer is about to win his fight soon enough. But I'm still clear-minded. What you feel for him is different, isn't it?“

Unable to lie Zeke licked his lips.  
„Maybe.“

„What's with him? Does he feel the same?“

„I don't know. He's a riddle to me. He let it happen that they bully him daily. On the other side, he is the strongest guy I've ever met. We share the bleachers almost every lunch break, but we don't talk much. I don't know, what to say."

„Well.“  
With all afford the old man stretched out his hand and put in on Zeke's.  
„Then it might be time to find out.“

Not knowing what to answer, Zeke murmured: „Dad would kill me when he finds out that I'm interested in a guy.“

„Oh.“  
His grandfather closed his eyes.  
„Your dad. Don't, Zeke, promise me. Don't start to think as he does!“

The old man suddenly looked so exhausted, and Zeke felt the urge to run away. He couldn't endure this for longer; for three months already he was visiting his grandfather in the hospice and every day his condition was worse. It was just a matter of days, hours maybe. Zeke had called his parent twice during the last week, but as ever, their business was more important than their family. 

„Everything will be okay, grandpa,“ he whispered, unable to hold back his tears for longer.  
„Don't worry; I will get along.“

The old man opened his eyes again, searching for eye contact.  
„I know, you will,“ he said, his voice almost inaudible now, the breath slow.  
„You are still so young, Zeke, wild and untamed. But a good boy. You need... to find your own way. The last... the... last I ask you for.“

Zeke swallowed hard.  
„I will,“ he answered, fighting back the urge to curl up and cry.  
„I promise you, I will.“

A faint smile turned up on the face of the old man.  
„That's good.“

…

Zeke was sitting beside the bed of his grandfather for the rest of the night. Until, in the early morning, it was over. He didn't cry but made a decision. Next Monday, after school, he would offer Casey Connor a ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
